


A Weekend Off

by DragonGirl420



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/pseuds/DragonGirl420
Summary: After a long cross country drive to help Bobby & Sam becomes unnecessary, Dean decides that maybe its time for him and his girlfriend, (Y/N), to have some down time.





	A Weekend Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn with zero plot, but more importantly, a motivational gift for a friend because sometimes, you just need some fluffy, smutty Dean to get through the day.

 

 

Hours on the road had made Dean weary and grouchy. There were not many stops along the way, and the places that were there, didn’t exactly give him the warm and fuzzies. The one truck stop that had a diner that was so full, that the wait to sit and eat would have taken longer than the act of cooking and eating the food itself.

Dean growled and motioned towards the Impala. You recognized his frustrated expression and just walked back to the car. Driving across country was starting to take its toll, but he was determined to get to the next job on the West Coast by the end of the day even though that was looking less than promising.

At one point you tried to explain that Sam and Bobby would be able to handle it until you arrived, but he wouldn’t listen. You loved Dean with all your heart but his stubborn streak was something you could sometimes do without.

“Babe, please…” you begged him somewhere outside of Omaha, “just either let me drive or stop at a hotel to sleep. I don’t think I’ve seen you shut your eyes once since outside of Pittsburgh. And, no… blinking doesn’t count.”

“I’m fine,” he mumbled and glanced at you quickly. “I swear, I’m fine. We just need to get there.”

You just shook your head and sighed softly so he couldn’t hear you. It wasn’t that you minded running around the country with Dean, you’d follow him anywhere. It was when he put any regard for himself aside to help someone else that you worried or felt frustrated. Dean did so much for everyone else, you just wanted him to take better care of himself.

* * *

 

It was about two hours after that, Dean finally found another spot that had a decent diner attached to a small gas station. He agreed to stop for gas, bathroom break and to order food to go. (Y/N) looked road weary and he felt terrible dragging her around the way he had. This certainly wasn’t what he had planned with her. But when the job calls, you gotta answer… at least that’s what he told himself. When he asked if she wanted to come along, she didn’t hesitate to say yes. That meant a lot to him.

(Y/N) had left to use the ladies’ room, while he sat at the counter and waited for the burgers, fries and sodas to be ready to go. Baby was all gassed up and waiting, now he just needed their grub.

The phone vibrated from deep in his pocket, signaling a text message notification from Sam.

_Don’t worry about the job. It’s done. Bobby and I handled it._

Dean groaned and didn’t bother texting back. Instead calling him and not bothering with a greeting with his little brother answered.

“What do you mean,  _‘you handled it’_?” he barked upon hearing Sam’s voice.

“Bobby and I got it, its fine.”

“Seriously? Man, I’ve busted my ass to get out to you. Damn near broke the sound barrier hauling ass through Iowa.”

Dean could feel anger brewing and closed his eyes to stave it off. In that moment, he just wanted to be far away from people; just held up somewhere with his best girl by his side and a bottle of whiskey or bourbon to share.

“I mean, if you’re dying to hunt… Bobby got a lead on a werewolf outside of Bismarck. We’re headed that way—”

“No,” he said flatly just as the waitress handed him the take-out bag. “You know what. You guys can handle it.”

“You’re passing on a hunt?” Sam asked, a jovial lilt to his voice. “You? Dean Winchester? Passing on a werewolf hunt? You feeling alright?”

“Yeah, you know, for the first time in a while. I feel great. In fact, I’m taking the weekend off. Unless one of you is bloody, don’t call me ‘til Monday. (Y/N) and I will be unreachable.”

“Alright, call me if you change your—”

Dean ended the call, a flutter of frustration still in his chest. However, the idea that suddenly he doesn’t need to get to his brother made that dissipate quickly. (Y/N) rounded the corner just as Dean happened to look up at her. His minded wandered on how they should spend their unexpected bout of free time, but the way she swayed her hips, and the way she smiled upon reaching him, made him realize exactly what he wanted to do.

“Ready?” he asked, grabbing the white plastic take-out bag from the counter.

“Yes, sir. Seattle, here we come!”

The corners of Dean’s mouth turned down into his usual smirk. “Yeah… sure. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

After eating the burgers and fries, the lull of the highway made your eyes heavy enough to fall asleep. Unsure of how many hours passed, the next thing you knew, Dean was gently shaking you away.

“Hey, honey… wake up,” his said, his voice was soft, yet raspy. When you opened your eyes, he was leaning over you, a wistful smile on his lips. “There she is. Hey, come on, we’re here.”

“We’re in Seattle? That’s not possible…” you sat up trying to get your bearings. You were NOT in Seattle. “Dean, where–?”

“Come on…” Was all Dean would say.

You nodded and when he was satisfied you would follow along, he exited the car and you followed suit through the passenger door. It was well past sunset, and all the colors had already faded with it. But when you looked up, the darkening sky was dotted with a full universe of stars and a crescent moon. As you looked around you, there were shadows of snow-capped mountains and small flickering lights of cabins and homes off in the distance.

“Dean, where are we?”

“We are on vacation.”

“Wait. What?”

He laughed at your confused expression and walked around to meet you at the front of the car. Dean’s hands were shoved down into his pockets, a look of mischief on his face.

“When we stopped at the diner, I talked to Sam. They finished the job.”

“Oh,” you replied, feeling a bit of relief that the urgency was gone.

“Buuut, they had a werewolf hunt lined up near Bismarck.”

“So, we’re in North Dakota?”

“No. Colorado. Up near Fort Collins. An old friend of mine had a cabin up here. He said if I ever needed it…”

“You’re gonna have to explain, Dean. Why are we here?”

Dean pulled his hands out of his pockets and placed them on the upper parts of your arms, rubbing lightly as he held your gaze. “We are taking a weekend for us. This is ours ‘til Monday. I told Sam no calls unless they’re bloody.”

Your heart began to pound with anxious excitement. “Seriously?”

“Mhm, _and_  the cabin is stocked with snacks, movies and plenty of whiskey,” he smiled a big, cheesy smile and wiggled his eyebrows playfully.  

You jumped up and threw your arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. Though he was surprised at first, he kissed you back, but only for a moment. Dean pulled back and with no warning leaned down, picked you up by your legs, threw you over his shoulder and headed into the cabin.

Once the lights were on, he finally put you down. It was a small space, but extremely cozy. The stone fireplace was stocked with wood, the plush couch was littered with pillows and blankets, and the loft contained a King size bed with at least six layers of soft fleece comforters. The kitchen area was larger than you would have though, with a center island and array of appliances that made it complete.

Dean went about checking the cabinets and seemed happy with array of snacks that were there. Even the refrigerator was well packed with all the essentials you would need for a few days.

“This place is amazing! How did you do all this?”

“I made a couple phone calls while you were snoozing. I wanted to surprise you. I’ve been a bit of a dick the last week, not purposely, but you know how I can be. I thought—I don’t know—we could just sorta, spend time together that wasn’t hunting. You know?”

Your heart rippled with a surge of love for him. Dean was always good to you, always kept your needs and happiness in the forefront of his mind. But this was a game changer, this surprise cemented the fact that you were head over heels in love with him.

“Dean…” your voice fell, unsure of how to express how much what he did, meant to you.

“Its ok, you don’t have to say anything. Hey, I got an idea. I’ll grab the bags from the car, get a fire going, get some food on and why don’t you go take a long, hot bath and just relax.”

You froze and just stared at him. “Who  _are_  you?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “What? I do nice stuff.”

“You do, all the time. Its one of the things I like best about you. But this… this is a different side to you.”

“A good side?” he asked, his frisky expression igniting your desire for him.

“A  _very_  good side.”

* * *

 

The bathroom was gorgeous. Décor side, in the corner was a giant, claw-foot soaking tub, set on a small lift and adorned with a variety of candles along the ledge behind it. Finding the lighter on the window sill, you went about lighting all the wicks, and then made sure the plunger was set before turning on the water. When you finally stripped out of your clothes and slipped into the tub, you didn’t think it could get any better than it was at that moment.

Soaking in the warm, soapy tub helped to wash away the last remnants of the road, and made you feel human again. While it felt wonderful, you missed Dean and was curious as to what he was up to out there.

Once you drained the water, and started drying off, your mind drifted to him again. Being with him for the past few months was starting to feel like home. Hotel to motel, job to job… city to city, if you were with him, you were home. Dean wasn’t the kind of man you ever imagined you’d fall for, but nonetheless, here you were, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

Drawing the towel tighter around your chest, you quietly opened the bathroom door, and saw that Dean had gotten a fire going, had something cooking on the stove, and currently was trying to find a station to come in through the radio. Stealthily, you walked into the room and stood by the fireplace, waiting for him to stop fiddling with the radio.

Dean settled on a classic rock station, and just as he turned around, caught sight of you by the fireplace. He was about to say something, but then stopped before he could, realizing you were still just covered by your towel. Rendered speechless, he stood in the kitchen, nervously fidgeting between crossing his arms over his chest and leaning on the counter.

Seeing him flustered flipped a switch, and made you want him more than you already did. The music kept playing from the small radio on the counter as you approached him. When you were a step away, he took a step back and bumped into the counter.

“You alright?” you teased.

“Uh, mhm, great. Bath? Your bath was, uh, good?”

You nodded and undid your towel, letting it drop to the floor. “Was hoping you could help me dry off. Maybe, find something to put on.”

Dean drank you in slowly from head to toe. When his eyes scanned over your chest, you saw him swallow hard. You closed the last gap between you, so your body was pressed to his.

“Whatcha cookin’?” you asked, nodding towards the stove.

“P-Pasta,” he smiled, his tongue running nervously over his bottom lip.

“Oh,” you said and went to the burners, shutting them off. “Care for an appetizer, first?”

Dean exhaled shakily. “God yes.” He reached out for your hand and pulled you into him.

There was no hesitation in his intentions. His mouth clamped down onto yours, bringing you into a passionate kiss; his hand tangled up in your hair and forcing your lips harder onto his. His other hand ran roughly down the length of your body, pausing to cup your breasts, rolling your nipple between his fingers.

Suddenly, both hands were on your ass and lifting you up, sitting you on the island counter where unopened boxes of pasta were. With one hand Dean, wiped it clean, sending everything to the floor and laid you down on the cold granite. He positioned himself between your legs, and slid your ass down to the edge before lowering his head to kiss the inside of your thighs. He looked up for a moment and glided his hands up your abdomen and then back down your sides to the tops of your thighs. Spreading your legs further apart, he bent back down and began to kiss the hood of your sex.

Your hands gripped his head before he could even feel how wet you were for him to touch you. Dean’s tongue parted your folds, sparking you to arch your back and moan softly. The sound encouraged him to further lavish your clit with his tongue relentlessly. One hand slowly slid down your legs, until his fingers found your entrance and teased you with penetration. The need to feel him inside you was maddening, and the more he lapped and teased your clit, the more you wanted to scream for him to fuck you.

Just when you didn’t think you couldn’t take it anymore, he thrust his fingers up inside you, causing you to cry out his name.

“Dean! Fuuuck!” you felt yourself getting breathless, and just needed him to be closer to you, to feel his weight above you, to kiss you… “Baby, please…” you moaned and pulled at him to come back up to meet your lips.

When he came up for air, you sat up on the counter and yanked at his clothes. He kissed you with such a fierce need between each layer coming off. As he pulled his t-shirt over his head, you pawed at the belt of his jeans and then shoved them to the floor. Dean finished removing them and kicked them aside. He paused for a minute and just stared at you, running his hands over your skin, sometimes soft and loving, sometimes rough and desperate.

He didn’t speak. Left with only his boxers on, but his erection clear through the thin fabric, he helped you off the counter and walked you over to the oversized, overstuffed couch near the fireplace. He turned to face you, as you easily slipped the boxers off his legs, then pushed him down to the couch.

Kneeling before him, you took the length of him in your hands and used your tongue to circle the tip of his dick. Dean’s eyes rolled back as did his head. His fingers dug into the couch cushions beside him, then found their way into your hair. Moving your mouth and tongue all over his cock, his hips moved with you and a growl of satisfaction radiated from his chest.

“Jesus…” he moaned, mouth hung open and his eyes once again fixed on you. He lasted only another minute before he was pulling your head up and guiding you to straddle him on the couch.

Slowly, you lowered yourself onto his cock. The more he filled you, the louder your moans grew. There was a freedom with how loud you could be in the cabin, just the two of you. Knowing that and being able to express how he made you feel, somehow heightened the sensation of it all.

You moved on his dick, swaying back and forth, side to side, each pass up, then down, his fingers would dig deeper into your sides as he moved with you. Dean leaned forwards and covered your nipple with his mouth, biting and sucking relentlessly. His arms reached around your back and pulled you into him fiercer, both of your bodies moving erratically towards climax. His mouth released your breast, and he buried his face in your cleavage for a minute before he looked up at you.

Unable to hold back, your walls fluttered around him, clenching against his dick and making him cum.

“God damn… fuck!” he mewed, just as you were crying out his name. “Fuck… where did that come from?”

You could only chuckle as you were trying to catch your breath. “I don’t know. I guess I just missed you.”

“Well, damn, baby, I wish you’d miss me more,” he teased, running his tongue over his lips as they were pulled into a smirk.

You went to climb off him, but he kept you put. Reaching up, he pulled your mouth back onto his and this time when he kissed you, he did so softly. He kissed you that way for a while, almost long enough for him to get hard again. When he did finally pull back from your lips, he lightly ran a thumb against your cheek, and tipped your down face to meet his gaze.

“You know, you make me pretty damn happy.”

“Do I?”

“Yeah. A lot. You put up with a lot from me, and I want you to know that, uh—” he paused, and you could tell he was struggling a little, “I love you. But not just love you, (Y/N), I’m in love with you.”

You hadn’t heard that from him before. You knew he cared, that he cared a lot, but to admit he was in love with you…

“I love you too, Dean. A lot.”

“That’s good. Cause it would suck bad if you were just using me for my body,” he teased with a dead pan face, “or my car.”

Feigning shock, you playfully smacked his chest. “Why, I never!”

“Hey, you’re the one who dropped the towel, ok. I was just an innocent boy, cooking dinner for his very hungry girlfriend—Ow!” he cried as you hit him again, a little harder this time.

In a flash he lifted you off him and flipped you onto your back on the couch. As he hovered over top of you and gazed down, he smiled the soft, thoughtful one he reserved only for you.

“Now, I’m thinking naked pasta dinner in front of the fire. You down?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” you giggled.

He bent down to kiss you again and then jumped up and ran back to the kitchen. It only took him a second to come back and grab his boxers.

“Yeah, second thought, I should at least wear these… sauce splatters,” he shrugged and climbed back into them. He made his ‘ _yikes’_ face and ran back into the kitchen.

In that moment, if he had asked you to give up everything and live with him in that cabin forever, you wouldn’t hesitate to say yes. Dean Winchester made you happy and, you fell more in love with him then you ever thought would be possible.


End file.
